


Sleep Through the Night

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Incontinent Keith Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed-Wetting, Coran (Voltron) is a good person, Diapers, Gen, Keith (Voltron) has bladder incontinence, Nudity, Omutsu, Pee, Takes place during S1, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Keith is having some trouble sleeping through the night because, as it turns out, alien diapers don’t work as well as he thought they would. Now he’s stuck dealing with nightly diaper leaks until he can go shopping again for more materials.Not to worry though, Coran has an idea.





	Sleep Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time with this one.

Keith rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned, still absolutely exhausted despite having just woken up. The teen pried his eyes open to look up at his alarm clock, his brow creasing at the time. What was he doing awake at three am? Something must have woken him up for him to be up so early. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure he knew what it was. 

The teen pulled back his blankets to find exactly what he thought he would: his pants and the sheets below him were wet. He peed through his diaper again for the fourth night in a row. 

He stood up with a sigh and got to work cleaning up the mess, starting with himself. He went into the connected bathroom and stripped his lower half, throwing the soaked cloth diaper into the special bin Coran got him. While he wiped his skin clean he stood over the toilet, not wanting to clean up another potential mess, then quickly changed himself against the wall before heading back to his room. He threw his soiled clothes and sheets down the laundry chute. His mattress was only slightly damp this time, so he just threw a towel over it and immediately laid down, not even bothering to get dressed in another pair of pants. 

Too many nights of doing this in a row were wearing on him. Coran got him the most absorbent cloth diapers at the space mall in a size that fit him well, but he still hadn’t been able to stay dry through the night. At first he thought it might have been user error, that he was putting them on wrong or that he wasn’t limiting his fluids enough before bed, but he was still waking up in the middle of the night despite making some changes. He wasn’t soaking the mattress anymore, but he was still losing sleep.

Keith had hoped that he could solve the problem on his own, but it was clear now that he couldn’t. Which meant he’d have to talk to Coran in the morning about it. He needed something to happen, otherwise this would start affecting his performance as a paladin. Sleep deprivation or a rash would not help his focus. 

He stopped thinking about it in favor of sleep. He would deal with it after breakfast. 

*****

Sleep didn’t come easily, considering that night time changes always made him feel wide awake, but he managed to squeeze in a couple more hours before the wake up alarm blared. He reluctantly got up and got ready for the day, then headed to breakfast. 

They were having food goo again, which was nothing new. He ate his plate of food before he got up to leave. As he was headed out, he turned to Coran and asked, “See you in the med bay?” He’d talked with the man quite a few times since the first day he confided in him, so the line was already commonplace between them. Thankfully, the rest of the team just thought he liked to help Coran work there, not that he had a medical condition he was managing. 

The Altean nodded and gave him a thumbs up, something Lance recently taught him. “I’ll be there in ten dobashes.” He replied cheerfully. 

Keith nodded and turned to leave again, heading straight for the medical bay. He didn’t have anything to do while he waited for Coran to come in, so he chose a pod to lean against and rested his eyes for a few minutes. 

Not too long after he heard the man’s cheery voice in the doorway. “Good morning number four! What can I help you with?” He learned that the red paladin didn’t like beating around the bush with this sort of thing, so he got straight to the point.

The teen opened his eyes to look at the Altean, who was standing beside the pod in front of him. He had the man’s full attention, which made him sigh. He wasn’t quite used to their talks yet. “I’m having a problem with my diapers.” He admitted straight away, fidgeting nervously with his hands in his pockets. 

Coran hummed. “What kind of problem are you having?” He wondered. 

Keith took in a deep breath and sighed to settle himself. “I’ve been peeing through them every night since I got them. It wakes me up and then I have trouble falling back asleep.” He said. 

“I’m assuming you already checked that you’re wearing them properly?” Coran guessed, knowing that Keith was already very experienced with dealing with these kinds of problems. He didn’t wait for an answer, since he knew what it would be. “What else have you tried?”

“I started changing myself right before I fall asleep and I haven’t been drinking anything after dinner. It’s helped, but I’m still leaking.” The teen explained. “I think the diapers just aren’t absorbent enough. I didn’t have this problem on Earth.”

The Altean hummed in thought. “I bought the thickest ones I could find at the mall. I’m not sure if there is anything I can do to help.” He said sympathetically. 

“Well, um, there’s these things you can put inside the diapers to add more padding. They’re called inserts.” Keith mentioned, feeling a bit sheepish for not saying something earlier. He used inserts a lot, actually- especially when he slept- but he had been hoping he could make do without them. He knew how expensive incontinence products were and he was trying to not use up all of their money. Now though, it looked like they were a necessary investment. “They could help.”

“I could get some the next time we go shopping, but it’ll be awhile.” Coran told him. “There isn’t a shop for the next few galaxies.”

The red paladin pursed his lips. “Okay.” He said, thinking. It was frustrating to hear that he couldn’t solve his problem in the way he knew how to, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He would just have to make a plan B. “So what should I do for now?” He asked. 

The man twisted his mustache in his fingers thoughtfully. “What time do you wake up at night?” He wondered.

Keith’s brow furrowed at the question. “Uh, three or four in the morning. Why?” 

“Well, I wake up at one AM to check on the castle. I could wake you up to change before you have a leak.” He suggested. “Although, that wouldn’t be much better than what you’re currently doing, would it?” He hummed as an afterthought, realizing it wasn’t a very good plan. 

“Yeah, no.” Keith agreed simply, shaking his head. 

Coran nodded, his brow creasing as well. After another moment of thinking his eyes lit up with an idea. “Another option would be that I could change you.” The man replied. “That way you don’t have to wake up.”

The red paladin flushed a little at the proposal. No one other than himself had changed his diapers before. It was mostly because no one knew- even if they did, no one would probably be willing- but it was also because it was embarrassing and a little intimidating. He was an eighteen year old wearing diapers for Christ sake! It was a personal problem and he wasn’t going to let just anybody help.

...But Coran had already helped him a lot. Keith trusted the man now, too, considering he literally bought him a whole new diaper bag and supplies and was currently having this conversation with him. 

“You’d be willing to do that?” The teen asked, wanting to make sure. “And you know how to do it?” 

“Yes, of course! I have quite a bit of experience with this sort of thing!” Coran cheered as happily as ever. “I’ll be quicker than a weblum feasting on a dead galaxy!”

Keith started at him oddly because of his last comment. “Uh...okay.” He said. 

He must have still sounded a little unsure, because Coran spoke up again. “I’ll come around to your room after I finish tending to the ship. You won’t even know I was there.” 

The red paladin sighed. He was really going to agree to this. “Okay.”

******

Coran hummed softly to himself as he walked around the control deck, then the core reactor bridge, checking that everything was still operating correctly. It was always a quick set of rounds, considering there was never anything to fix, but the man always checked anyways. He wanted to be certain the castle was safe. 

Soon, he finished, finding nothing out of the ordinary, and glanced at his watch. It was past one, which meant it was time for him to go change the red paladin. The thought brought a smile to his face; he felt honored that the boy trusted him to take care of him. From just his short time getting to know the teen, he knew he did not trust easily. 

It was with that thought that he began heading towards Keith’s room. The trip there was short, quiet, and peaceful, the only sound being Coran’s soft footsteps as he walked. When he arrived at the room, he noticed that Keith had left it unlocked for him, so he went right inside. 

The black-haired teen was fast asleep in his bed, tangled up in his blankets and laying on his side. Coran smiled at the sight, having never seen the boy look so relaxed, but didn’t linger. He was here to get the young paladin cleaned up and it was time for him to get to work. He found the teen’s diaper bag on the floor beside the bed and sat it on his side table, then pulled out a dry diaper, a box of wipes, talcum powder, and rash cream. He also went into the bathroom to get the diaper bin and a washcloth soaked with warm water. 

Separating Keith from his blanket was a difficult task with how tightly it was wrapped around him, but with some patience and gentle movements Coran was able to do it. He moved the blanket to the side while he carefully rolled the teen onto his back, then draped the the fabric over his top half to keep him warm. Unsurprisingly, the boy was still wearing his jeans, and the man made a mental note to tell him to wear pajamas as he slipped them down to his knees. 

The Altean undid all of the velcro straps on his diaper carefully, trying to not make too much noise. The teen didn’t budge, so the man continued, opening his diaper to start cleaning him up. He pulled out a cleansing wipe and warmed it up between his hands, remembering that Keith told him cold ones always woke him up. While he was doing that, the boy started to pee and he quickly covered him back up before it could get on the sheets. 

Coran patiently waited to hear the hissing of his wetting fade before he gently lifted Keith’s hips, slipped the wet diaper out from under him, and started wiping him clean. As soon as the cool wipe came into contact with the boy’s skin, he stirred, sleepily moving one of his legs and shifting a bit, trying to get more comfortable. Coran gently held him still while he quickly finished cleaning him up. After he was done, he covered the teen’s genitals with the warm cloth to chase away the cold from the wipe, then allowed him to find a more comfortable spot on his bed. 

The man quietly placed the wet diaper in its corresponding bin and grabbed the dry one to change Keith into while he settled back down. Coran laid the diaper out under him and adjusted it so he was on it properly, then took the wash cloth and dropped it in the bin as well. He decided to skip the rash cream, as it would probably only wake the teen up more, and instead only sprinkled talcum powder over his privates. Once he was done he pulled the front of the diaper over the red paladin’s hips and secured the straps. 

After finishing up, the Altean cleaned his hands and put everything back in the diaper bag and put the bag back where he found it. He pulled Keith’s pants back up and buttoned them, then covered him completely with the blanket. The half asleep teen relaxed into the warmth and went back to dozing almost immediately, unbothered by the fact that he woke up during a diaper change. 

Coran stood and waited a few moments, not wanting to wake him up with the sound of the door or the light of the hallway, then left when he was sure he was sleeping. As the man headed back towards his own room he smiled a little to himself, proud. He was happy that Keith was going to get to sleep through the night for the first time in days because of his help. 

Now done with his nightly duties, he headed towards his own room to go back to bed.

******

Keith woke up that morning feeling much better. He wasn’t exactly well rested, but he felt more awake and alert and that was a win in his book. 

He pulled back the blankets practically out of habit to check for a leak and was pleasantly surprised to find his bed dry. He was happy that a nighttime change was able to fix the problem. He had been doubtful when Coran first suggested it, worried that he would wake up and still have trouble sleeping- or even worse, still wake up to a mess in the morning- but it went well. Quite frankly, he was relieved. 

The teen got out of bed and took care of himself, then got dressed like usual. After that he headed out to go find Coran and give him his thanks.


End file.
